The Park
by CortCort93
Summary: It starts when a guy approaches Kurt sitting in the park and invites Kurt to hang with him and his friends and suddenly Kurt has to chose between doing something illegal with these friends or walking away. Warnings: drug use


**AN: So this is my first real attempt at a WIP fanfic, so I don't really know how often i'm going to update because school starts tomorrow for me. I'm going to try to update at least once a week most likely on Fridays.**

**Warnings: none really for this chapter except slight mention of drugs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee Ryan Murphy and Fox does. **

* * *

Kurt laid a small blanket down in the grass, before sitting down and resting his back against a tree behind him, pulling out his new issue of Vogue. He had decided to come down to the park because he had the day off from work and the weather was just too nice to stay inside the empty apartment, since Rachael had classes. He came to this park often since, it was close to the apartment, it was pretty quiet and despite how his comment about coming here to watch drug deals go down was ment to be sarcastic, he actually has seen a few happen and chuckled at the irony.

Speaking of which, he looked up from his magazine to see two guys talking over by a big tree that blocked them off from being seen by most of the park. He saw the taller of the two had the shorter guy what looked to be a baggie with something in it and they shook hands and Kurt assumed that money was passed through the hand shake. The guys began to walk away from each other, Kurt went back to his magazine before they caught him looking.

Kurt didn't notice the shorter guy that he had been watching had seen him watching, and was currently walking towards him. The guy was about 5'10", had short curly brown hair, he was wearing a black and grey stripped sweater, with black, distressed skinny jeans and black converse. He approached Kurt who was wearing red skinny jeans with a plain black sweater and black converse. The guy sat down next to Kurt.

"Hey." The guy greeted Kurt.

Kurt looked over at the guy, wondering why he decided to speak to him, he hoped it wasn't to beat him up for seeing the drug deal to keep him quiet.

"Hi" Kurt replied wearily.

"I'm Jayden, and i've noticed that you come here a lot by yourself, so I decided to come over and introduce myself and maybe give you some company, if you don't mind?"

"I'm Kurt, yeah I come here when I don't feel like being at home. It's nice meeting you Jayden and I don't mind the company." Kurt explained to Jayden.

"Okay! Great! So you don't have a New Yorker accent, where are you from?" Jayden asked, to get a conversation going.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio, moved I share an apartment with my best friend"

"Nice, I am a native New Yorker, born and raised in Williamsburg." Jayden told Kurt with a smile.

"I live in bushwick" Kurt told Jayden

"Sweet! That's like 10 minuets away from my apartment!" Jayden said sounding excited.

Kurt smiled back he may have made a friend. He despite having Rachael and kind of having Isabelle, he was really lacking in the friends department here and he had feeling kind of lonely lately and the break up with Blaine hadn't helped at all. He wasn't able to sleep without his Ambian and he was surprised he hasn't worn our his The Notebook dvd with how many times he's watched it, while going through multiple tissue boxes from crying. He was wanting to be done with grieving for his break up with Blaine, but until now he didn't really have anything other then work to distract him.

"So...if you aren't doing anything tonight, would you like to hang out with me an a few of my friends? It'll be fun, we're all pretty chill and always looking for new people to hang with." Jayden invited Kurt.

Kurt wasn't sure he should because, he did see this guy get some sort of drug, but he really didn't have anything to do tonight, Rachael told him she was hanging out with Brody tonight so, he'd be alone in the apartment and probably end up sitting in his bed, watching When Harry met Sally, because that's kind of how he and Blaine were back before they were boyfriends, while eating his feelings with cheesecake. After thinking about that, his choice was made he would hang out with Jayden and his friends and forget about Blaine. At least for tonight.

"Sure, I'll come." Kurt told Jayden.

"Great! I'll give you my number and text you the address and the time" Jayden explained.

Kurt took out his phone, put in Jayden's contact info. They both got up and left. Kurt went back to the apartment and decided to keep himself busy until Jayden texted him. He busied himself with some cleaning and for the first time since the break up, he sang along with the radio he had playing. He was finally ready to start moving on.

* * *

**AN: Please read and review so i can make reading my fanfics more pleasing and enjoyable to read. :D **


End file.
